Eternity
by dirtiestblonde
Summary: Silver always felt an attraction to his rival, Lyra, but he always thought it would be an eternity before she would ever love him. But, as we all know, Silver's too impatient to wait. SoulsilverShipping and minor EALL


**eternity**

_There once was_

_a Greek myth_

_that humans were once born with_

_2 heads, 4 arms, and 4 legs._

_But a man of this time_

_angered the greek god, Zeus._

_So as a punishment_

_he split humans apart_

_and damned us_

_to an eternity_

_searching for the other half._

Ethan was so damn lucky. He had everything. The Pokemon, the family, the girl. And as I looked back on my life, it looked so pitiful compared to the all-mighty Ethan Gold's. He always strutted around, like he was a king or something. And he was always so fucking optimistic. People like that were definitely the bane of my existence.

As I made my way to the Dragon's Den, my walk suddenly turned into a run, then a sprint. Stopping at the entrance, I scanned the area for Lyra.

Almost instantly, I spotted her marshmallow hat. My eyes drifted to the person she was with. I clenched my fists. It was that bastard Ethan.

I focused my eyes on what the two were doing. They exchanged a few words, laughing. You know, basic couple junk. But then Ethan crossed the line. He _kissed _her. Passionately. For what seemed like eternity.

When the two finally broke the kiss, Ethan whispered something something in Lyra's ear which made her smile. At that moment, I wanted to kill that bastard Ethan. But before I could, he left, leaving behind a love struck Lyra.

Lyra's eyes spied my bright red hair, so I decided I should probably come out of my hiding spot to not arose suspicion.

She smiled at me, walking towards my direction. Hastily, I met her half-way.

"Let me guess," as soon as the words escaped her mouth, my Grinch heart melted a bit, "You want to battle me, don't you? You probably think you can beat me, but you soon find out you are sadly mistaken. After our battle, you run off, disappearing for a couple of weeks. But when you do reappear, all you want is too battle me again, so you call me up and we start this cycle all over again, till the end of eternity."

I smirked. She knew me so well. "Actually, no. I don't want to battle you."

She raised her eyebrow. "Then what did you have in mind, oh changed one?"

"Well... I kinda wanted to talk to you..." I said, unsure about what reaction I was going to get. Lyra put one hand to her forehead and one to mine.

"Oh, Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled in a fake southern accent, "Somethin's happened to lil' ole' Silver! He's... He's talkin' all this nonsense, he must be sick! Oh, please help!"

I swatted her hand down (making sure to be as gentle as possible) "Will you stop it! I'm serious here!" I pleaded, even though my eyes were glinted with the urge to laugh.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, what do you want to talk about?" she said, sitting down on the nearest rock. I sat down next to her, a little too close. She scooted away.

"Well..." I closed my eyes, contemplating on whether or not to say this. "I have to admit something to you, and you have to promise not to judge... or do another fake accent."

Lyra nodded her head impatiently. "I promise..."

I was silent for a moment. Then, in a moment of boldness, I leaned in, enough to where our lips brushed.

Almost instantly, she jerked her head away and slappedme.

She stood up. "I cannot believe you would _ever _do that, Silver," she said the words slowly and dramatically, "You know that I'm going out with Ethan. You know how much I love him, and that I would never hurt him."

I also stood up, seething with rage. "Dammit, Lyra! Are you blind? In case you haven't notice, I'm kinda in love with you!"

Her eyes softened. "What?" I turned around, my cheeks turning a pale rose color.

"You heard me," I managed. Her eyes turned steely again.

"Even so, that gives you no right to kiss me! Ethan's still my boyfriend, even if you admitted that you... you know... _like _me..."

I clenched my fists. "Ok, I know you eternally love that bastard and all that shit, but I'll still fight for you. I don't care about what I'll have to do."

For a moment, I almost thought I saw a tear in her hazel eyes. But as fast as I thought I saw it, as fast as she blinked it away.

"Even if you do fight for me, it'll be in vain..." she let her voice trail off for a moment. "He asked me to marry him..."

I turned around abrumptly. "What?" I turned around and kicked the nearest rock. "As shitty as my life's been, that bastard couldn't let me have this one pleasure in my life!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by Lyra's lips.

As soon as our kiss broke, she ran off, tears in her eyes. But before she did, she mouthed, _I'm sorry._

_So am I, _I mouthed back. But, we both knew who that sorry was aimed to, and it sure as hell wasn't me.

I smiled, in spite of this situation. And at that moment, I had a feeling it wouldn't be an eternity before I saw her again.


End file.
